This invention relates to a supplemental inflatable restraint system for an automobile. More specifically, the invention is directed to the securement of a deployment door to an airbag module.
Airbags are well-known supplemental inflatable restraint systems in widespread use for the safety of automobile occupants. Airbag systems have been developed that typically comprise three basic sub-system groups. These groups include impact sensors and associated wiring, diagnostic devices and airbag modules. The third group, the airbag module, is the subject of the present invention.
The airbag module has been developed for assembly in a modular form and is primarily a complete packaged unit ready for installation in the automobile interior and connection to the other airbag sub-systems during assembly of the vehicle. The airbag module typically comprises a container that serves as both a housing and a reaction device, an inflator that includes a gas-generation mechanism and a cushion that is folded, inserted into the container and attached to the container. The airbag module is typically covered with a deployment door or doors on the automotive interior side of the module to provide a complete enclosure for the folded cushion and through which the cushion is deployed. The container is normally made of sheet metal with the cushion carried near the opening and the inflator mounted near the back of the container thereby forcing the cushion to deploy through the deployment door when the inflator releases gas during discharge. The airbag module is typically connected to the automobile structure via the reaction container.
A deployment door typically includes flanges which overlie and abut flanges on the container. Various brackets and fasteners have been used to attach the flanges of the container and those of the deployment door together. It is desirable to reduce the number of fasteners used in the module assembly. It is also desirable to directly and securely fasten the deployment door to the container without the use of assembly tooling. Such a simplified construction will facilitate assembly of the module.